jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Saber Windu Brimstone Ra
Preface --Aps459 15:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) bastered son of mace windu ...proud grandson of Kar Vastor and Depa Billaba ::who meet during the clone wars and feel in love and gave birth to a girl Nola, who grew up while they were fighting together on Haruun Kal ...at the age of 16 mace windu came to the planet to save Depa Billaba from the dark side but in his stay he feel in love Nola...soon after mace was able to arrest Kar Vastor and take him and Depa Billaba back to the Jedi council leaving Nola. she took command of the akk guard and keep fight the war she knew she was pregnant and gave birth to a son she raised her son to hate jedi and hate his father at age 7 the boy was given the name Saber and was give his clan name Windu...Nola died when saber was 16 ...saber defeated the enemy and was exiled from his home by the jedi forcing him to leave his homeward he chose to travel and become a greater fighter he meet many great swords men and trained under them ... ---- App history Kashyyyk Academy ---- at 19 he came to Kashyyyk where he meet a Dark sith Lord ....FERAL....brimstone skill and loyalty help him rise in the ranks of Kashyyyk Academy he was one of the 1st to carry the title of JEN'ARI ....at the height of his power he stumbled in the a cave were he meet a large black dragon named Bane that blessed him with the gift of fire this along with a sith aclmey accident brought about a rebirth of saber and his master FERAL at the time renamed him Brimstone ' BRIMSTONE ' With his new name Brimstone leaded the armies of the true sith empire across universe he was most renowned for being the 1st sith to conquer the planet Coruscant and Alderaan in the core ,he brought a golden age to the true sith empire at their height holding 38 plus planets .... ' The Fall Of TSE ' but all good thing must come to an end jedi and sith who were haters of the true sith empire power came to Kashyyyk and rain fire from the sky brimstone stood fighting till the end his master the one he trusted most left him on the battle filed to die shattering brimstone world ....but brimstone refused to let the planet he had grown to love die he his fast thinking moved the wookies to mountains while he re grew the planet …He took up the matle of leader of the planet the wookies would be forever grateful to him and crowed him Pharaoh Brimstone Saber Windu brimstone at the hight of the TSE calmed Lady Tanith Desaevio as his sister and the forged a strong relation ship in were both were bounded she made him a custom om lightsaber Kashyyyk Sith rebuilt ---- brimstone in hope of rebuilding the KS started to recruit he trusted a sith named james to help him in this …but as the KS grew brimstone grew blinded to james real intentions and was stabbed in the back by his friend…. brimstone had finally had it with the dark side and closed himself up in his great fortress forsaking the title sith and allowing his great black dragon bane to give him a new birth in the gold flame as Ra washing himself of the name brimstone …and becoming RA